Dark To Light
by konoha-kelly
Summary: Selina and Dawn are the granddaughters of the infamous Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort. They are recruited by Lucius Malfoy, along with his son Draco, to try and pry information out of the Boy-Who-Lived of his survival. What will happen? Will they succeed


**Dark To Light**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from Selina, Kiefer and Maria. Dawn, Alcazar and Syonia belong to my friend, who graciously allowed me to use them in this fic. Based on the book the Philosopher's Stone.**

**Chapter 1:- The Hogwarts Express**

The warm sun shone down on a busy train station, where lots of families, big and small, were disappearing mysteriously through a solid brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. A tall dark haired man wearing blue jeans, a green sweater and a black robe and around 6'1" in height, wheeled a large luggage trolley through the wall, his dark hair rippling slightly in the small breeze that blew through the mysterious platform of 9 ¾. After him came a slight woman of around 31 years old age and 5'2" in height, her midnight blue robes billowing around her as her long white gold hair, tied in a French braid, swung gently on her shoulder. She turned towards the wall anxiously as a young girl of around 11 years of age appeared beside her. The young girl was obviously this woman's daughter, as the girl had long blonde hair that was a few shades darker than the white gold of her mother's, but had the same pale skin and amber gold eyes that sparkled mysteriously, but burned like fire when angered.

"There you are, Selina." The slight woman began, taking her daughter by the arm and leading her away from the wall before other people began to come through. "We'd better hurry. You don't want to miss the train."

"Where's Dawn?" The girl, Selina, asked her mother as she began looking around the busy platform for any sign of her cousin.

"They should be around here somewhere." Her father answered as he also looked around for his brother and his family, his 6'1" height having a better advantage than his daughter's small 5'1" frame. Selina walked to the trolley her father had and put her fingers through the bars of a large bird cage that was perched on top of the trunk that the trolley held.

"Don't worry, Lilica. I'll let you out once we get there." The pretty spotted brown owl hooted softly in reply and nibbled at her fingers affectionately. Selina straightened up and flicked a strand of her long, straight, blonde hair out of her face impatiently.

"Selina?" her mother asked, brushing a blonde bang off her daughter's forehead.

"Yes, mother?" Selina gently pushed her mother's hand away from her hair.

"Don't forget to read those books I gave to you. You need to learn how to suppress - " she got cut off as her husband interrupted her.

"Leave the girl be, Maria. She'll be fine. Yes, she's hitting puberty and she knows what that entails, but she will read the books and she'll find the way to suppress her gifts. After all, it took you a few years to learn it, and you still had the odd admirer." He smiled warmly at his fair skinned wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You're right, Kiefer, as always." Maria let out a soft sigh and looked up at her smiling

husband. "She needs to learn it by herself, like I had to." A sudden excited exclamation interrupted their thoughts. They turned to see Selina in a tight hug with a pretty dark haired girl, who was hugging back just as tightly. Kiefer smiled and greeted his brother Alcazar and his wife, Syonia, warmly, leaving their daughters to talk animatedly together about school. Lilica started hooting

when she saw Dawn's eagle owl, Hawk, who hooted back happily. Selina took Lilica from her

cage as the porter arrived to collect their trunks to store in the luggage car. Unnoticed by the two

girls, a young boy with piercing grey eyes and white blond hair was saying goodbye to his parents

as another porter was storing his trunk away. The boy's mother, tall, thin, and pretty, but with a

look like someone had put dung under her nose, gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek at which

the boy scowled furiously and rubbed his cheek vigorously. The boy was about to open the door to the train when someone grabbed him round the neck in a tight grip.

"Hey, Draco." Selina grinned, having the blond haired boy in a tight neck hold as Dawn tried not to laugh.

"What do you think you're doing?! Draco exclaimed, trying to shake the girl from her hold.

"Erm, I think I have you in a neck hold?" Selina giggled before letting him go. Draco pulled himself away and straightened his clothes and hair before giving the two girls cold glares.

"Leave me alone. I just know you're both going to ruin the plan." He glared evilly at them.

"The plan in which _we_ are to help you with." Dawn pointed out to him.

"Well, I don't need your help." Draco sniffs lightly, looking down his nose at them.

"Do me a favour and pull that stick out of your big fat arse." Selina shoved past him roughly and climbed into the train. Dawn turns her back to Draco and pulls out her wand, turning round quickly and muttering a spell, watching in glee as he tripped over, landing face first on the cold stone of the platform.

"You'll regret that, Riddle." Draco snarled, getting to his feet, raking his fingers through his hair.

"It's Columba now, Malfoy. Get it right." Dawn scoffed and followed her cousin into the train.

_Flashback_

_A small shriek echoed throughout the manor as a petite woman with white gold hair almost leapt out of her seat in front of the large, warm fireplace as a man's head with steely grey eyes and long white blond hair had suddenly appeared amongst the flames. The woman took deep breaths as she held a hand to her chest where her heart was. _

"_Merlin, Lucius. You nearly frightened me to death." The woman scolded the blond haired man. _

"_Is Kiefer there, Maria? I would like a word with the both of you." Lucius asked her, not even bothering to apologise to the woman he considered beneath him as she was a half blood, only acknowledging her existence as she is the wife of Kiefer Riddle, Death Eater and son of Tom Riddle, who was also known as Lord Voldemort. _

"_He's in his study. Esme!" Maria turned to the door as she called for the family's house elf._

"_Yes, mistress?" The blue-eyed elf appeared and bowed low, her long nose almost touching the ground. _

"_Fetch Master Kiefer would you. Tell him Lucius Malfoy would like a word with him in the family room." Maria told the small elf._

"_Yes, Mistress." The elf scurried out of the room to the study on the first floor. A few minutes later, footsteps could be heard coming along the hallway before a young girl appeared in the doorway._

"_Morning, Mother." The young girl smiled, walking into the room before noticing that her mother wasn't alone. "Hello, Mr Malfoy."_

"_Selina." Lucius nodded, feigning a polite greeting to the young daughter of Kiefer Riddle. _

"_Morning sweetie." Maria smiled and patted the sofa next to her. Selina grinned and went over and sat down, leaning against her mother's warm side. Maria wrapped her arm round her daughter's shoulders. Lucius grimaced at the sight as he thought that emotions made you weak. Nothing sickened him more than the thought of showing any emotion, not even love to his own wife and son. _

"_Is there a problem, Lucius?" a deep voice asked from the direction of the door. Kiefer walked into the room and sat down in a dark green leather chair beside the fireplace. _

"_Kiefer. I have some news for you. The D.E.A and I have come up with a marvellous plan. It concerns the Potter boy and his attendance at Hogwarts this year." Lucius smiled maliciously, his eyes glinting darkly. _

"_Oh, really? What does this plan entail exactly?" Kiefer couldn't help being suspicious. Lucius Malfoy wasn't a man to be completely trusted, not even to a fellow Death Eater such as himself. _

"_Actually, it has something to do with your -lovely- daughter, Kiefer. She will be starting her first year at Hogwarts this September, I take it?" Lucius didn't even bother to hide the sarcasm in his voice at calling Kiefer's daughter lovely. _

"_Yes, she will. But what has this plan have to do with -my- daughter?" Kiefer asked, beginning to hate this plan already. _

"_This plan will also include my son, Draco, and Alcazar's daughter. She too is starting at Hogwarts this year. We have decided to get the three to become friends with the Potter boy, and try to extract information from him." Lucius looked at his fingernails, looking as bored as he felt._

"_What sort of information?" Kiefer glanced at his daughter and wife before returning his gaze to Lucius._

"_Things about the Dark Lord. How he managed to survive. Things which we could use to help in his downfall." Lucius smirked, thinking how much he will be praised by the rest of the Death Eater Association for getting rid of Potter. _

"_I will only let Selina do this for you, as long as nothing will happen to her. Family may not mean much to yourself, Lucius, but it means a hell of a lot to me." Kiefer stared at the man before him with great dislike. Lucius thought for a moment before nodding._

"_It shall be done. I bid you farewell." The emerald flames disappeared back into the normal glow of red. _

"_What do I have to do, Father?" _

_End Flashback_

The Hogwarts Express was soon chugging along the tracks, on it's way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Selina and Dawn were sitting alone in a compartment, apart from the presence of a messy raven haired, emerald eyed boy sitting opposite. The two girls were talking quietly amongst themselves as the boy sat alone, quiet. The boy was looking out of the window when a voice interrupted his thoughts, also making the girls turn towards the door. The red head looked at them nervously.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." The raven haired boy answered with a smile, motioning to the seat beside him. The red head smiled back and walked in, sitting down.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." The red head said to the other boy.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The raven haired boy replied. Ron's smile dropped from his face, along with the two girls who'd heard the boy's name. Selina turned to Dawn.

"I don't believe this. We've been sharing a compartment with Potter the whole time, and never even realised it!"

"I know." Dawn answered. "At least we know what he looks like now."

The two girls decided to listen to the boy's conversation from now on, without them noticing, of course.

"So, so it's true." Ron stuttered. "I mean, do you really have the, the…" he motions towards his forehead mutely.

"The what?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Scar." Ron breathed the word.

"Oh." Harry smiled and brushed the hair away from his forehead, the lightning bolt shaped scar showing itself to the world. The two girls nodded to each other, knowing that this really was the one they were after.

"Wicked." Ron grinned. Suddenly, the wheels of a trolley could be heard.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The old lady asked with a smile. The girls grinned and bought some chocolate frogs, ice mice and a few bars of Honeydukes best chocolate.

"No thanks." Ron said, holding up a packet of squashed sandwiches. "I'm all set."

Harry looked at Ron for a moment before reaching into the pocket of his jeans. "We'll take the lot." He pulled out a handful of large gold coins.

"Woah." Ron breathed. Selina and Dawn stared slightly in shock, realising that Harry must be quite well off to have that much money. The Hogwarts Express chugs noisily through the countryside as the four children munch their way through their food supplies.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?" Harry looked over at Ron.

"They mean every flavour." Ron answered, biting into an ice mice. Harry pulled a bean out of the box, and put it in his mouth. "There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe." Harry pulled a face. "George swears he got a bogey flavoured one once." That sentence was too much for Harry, so he quickly spit out the bean. Selina and Dawn burst into giggles. Harry's face was hard not to laugh at. Harry picked up a pack of chocolate frogs.

"These aren't real frogs, are they?" Harry asked, looking at the packet.

"It's just a spell." Ron assured him. "Besides, it's the cards you want. Each packs got a famous witch or wizard." Harry pulled at the string that kept the pack closed. The chocolate frog inside croaked and leapt at the window.

"Watch it." Ron warned, as the frog made it's way to the opening at the top. Selina and Dawn watched the frog in muted amusement. The frog suddenly blew out of the window.

"Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with." Ron told him, looking at the window where the frog disappeared. Harry turned the card over in his hands.

"I've got Dumbledore." Harry announced, turning the card sideways as it's 3D.

"I've got about six of him." Ron said. Harry looked back down at his card.

"Hey, he's gone!" Harry said as he looked at the blank space which had just held the picture of Dumbledore.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron told him, speaking with a Bertie Botts bean in his mouth. "This is Scabbers, by the way." Ron said, looking down at the brown rat, who had it's head in an empty Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean box. "Pathetic, isn't he?" he asked Harry.

"Just a little bit." admitted Harry.

"More like totally pathetic." Dawn whispered to Selina, who broke into giggles.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron looked at Harry, then the two girls.

"Yeah!" Harry replied eagerly.

"This should be good." Selina muttered under her breath. Ron took a small breath and picked up his wand from the seat beside him.

"Ahem." Ron cleared his throat before aiming his wand at Scabbers. "Sun- " he got cut off as a girl with bushy shoulder length brown haired appeared in the compartment doorway. Everyone in the compartment turned to look at her. The girl was wearing her school robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" the girl asked them. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No." Ron answered indignantly, annoyed that she had interrupted him.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" She asked with a smirk. "Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat again. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow….turn this stupid fat rat yellow." A small yellow glow blew the empty box off of Scabbers head, the rat squeaking in surprise. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. Harry shrugged back as if to say, 'oh well.'

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The strange girl asked with a small chuckle. "Well, it's not very good, is it?" Ron looked at Harry and nodded towards the girl, as if to say, 'get her.'

"Of course, I've only been trying to do simple spells, but they've all worked for me." She told them, whipping out her wand and walking into the compartment. She sat down beside Dawn near the window, pointing her wand at Harry's face. "For example: Oculus Reparo." Harry watched in shock as his glasses instantaneously repaired themselves. Ron stopped eating and looked at Harry in amazement. Harry took off his glasses and inspected them.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" The girl announced as Harry slipped his glasses back on. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" she looked at Ron and the two girls.

"Selina R - " Selina quickly caught herself. "Sterling. Selina Sterling."

"And I'm Dawn Columba." Dawn told Hermione, glaring slightly at Selina, as she almost gave out her real name.

"Ron Weasley." Ron managed to say through a mouthful of food.

"Pleasure." Hermione replied, looking a little disgusted at Ron's bad eating habits. "You four had better be changing into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione stood and walked over to the door and was about to walk out. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there." She looked at Ron and pointed to the side of the bridge on her own nose. Ron scrubbed at it before glaring at Hermione. Hermione turned round and flounced off down the train.

The Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. The stars twinkled in the now dark sky. A giant figure walked towards the train, carrying a lantern.

"All righ' then!" he bellowed over the noise of the train. "Firs' years!" he made a motion with his hand, beckoning them over to him. "Thi' way please. Come on now, don' be shy!" The students clamboured out of the train as soon as the doors opened. "All righ' now, hurry up! C'mon!" Harry stepped off the train, followed closely by Ron, Dawn and Selina. They made their way over to the giant of a man. "Ello, Harry." The giant man looked down at him.

"Hi, Hagrid." Harry smiled up at him.

"Woah." Ron breathed, craning his neck as he looked up at Hagrid.

"Righ' then. Thi' way to the boats." Hagrid called, walking down the platform, the crowd of students following closely behind.

**Sorry, but this is the end of the first chapter. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out which houses they will all be sorted in. For those of you who are wondering what the D.E.A is, it stands for the Death Eater Association. Please read and I look forward to some nice reviews. No flames please, this is my first Harry Potter fic so be nice. **


End file.
